


Animal I Have Become

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stomach Bulge, Werewolf Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets very cranky at work with the approaching of a full moon. Michael then finds out what was making him so pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal I Have Become

There was something that was a bit off concerning Gavin, that much Michael could tell. He couldn’t really figure out what the hell was wrong with him and as much as Gavin annoyed the ever loving shit out of him, he was growing worried about his friend.

For starters, Gavin came into the office with the worst attitude he had ever seen on a person. When Gavin walked, no stormed into the Achievement Hunter office, everyone could just tell that he was in a bad mood.

“Someone’s a bit angry this morning, eh? A bit hungover there, Gav?” Michael teased as he booted up his computer. “Piss off, Michael” Gavin had spat out, glaring daggers into his own monitor as impatiently waited for it to start up.

Michael raised his eyebrows a bit taken back by the harshness in Gavin’s voice. “Damn, a bit snippy, aren’t we? You okay, boi?” he asked, a hint of concern laced in his words.

“Fuck off, Michael!” Gavin snarled and Michael gasped at the pure venom coming from Gavin, flinching back a little at the piercing stare Gavin laid upon him. His once cheerful eyes were now glaring menacingly at him and Michael felt a tug at his heart at just how angry he was and he didn’t understand why he was this upset. Did his cat die? Something happened with his family back in England? Was Geoff giving him shit again? Whatever it was, Michael was sure it was causing Gavin to be unusually angry and it was only 9:30 in the morning.

Michael just shook it off and turned back to his computer. “Whatever, Gav” he simply said and waited for the others to come in so they could start filming. Michael then heard the door to the AH office and watched as Geoff sneaked behind Gavin’s chair. Knowing his intention, Michael silently held up his hand, stopping Geoff in his tracks. Geoff looked at him with a surprised look, surprised cause usually Michael never stopped him from pulling his usual antics with Gavin. The Jersey man just shook his head at the older man, telling him with his demanding eyes to not fuck with Gavin at the moment.

Course, Geoff never listened to reason. Ignoring Michael’s warning, the older gent tip-toed closer until he was basically looming over the top of the Brit’s head. Smiling devilishly, he then raised his hands up and then immediately slammed them down unto Gavin’s shoulder, giggling as he watched the Brit practically jump out of his seat. However, Geoff’s giggling soon came to a halt when two things happened: he heard Gavin let out an almost inhuman-like snarl and then the next thing he knew, Gavin had punched him rather hard right in his jaw.

“Ouch, motherfucker!” Geoff yelled out as he fell back onto the ground, his hand cradling his aching jaw.

“Gavin!” Michael yelled out as he dropped to his knees besides his boss. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” he shouted up at his friend. Gavin just growled down at him before turning on his heel and storming out of the office, yelling at a scared Jeremy on the way out of the building to get some fresh air. Jeremy hesitantly walked into the office and his eyes locked onto Geoff, now standing a purple bruise forming on his jaw.

“What the hell happened?” Jeremy asked even though he knew what had happened. 

“Gavin fucking clocked me in the goddamn face and fuck it hurts” Geoff gripped as he rubbed the bruised skin.

Michael patted the older man’s shoulder reassuringly. “I told you to leave him alone, but you didn’t listen. Gavin’s apparently pissed off at whatever the hell it is so for the time being, try not to bug him or make him mad, okay?” he told Jeremy. The Boston man was confused, but just shrugged and sat down at his own desk, shaking his mouse to wake his computer out of it’s slumber. Once Jack and Ryan came in as well, both asked what happened until Gavin came back in still angrier than ever. Jack went to greet him, but he too was instantly met with a bone chilling glare. Jack turned to look at Michael and silently asked what was wrong with the lad, but Michael just shrugged. Imitating the motion, the bearded man readied his station as well.

Filming with Gavin was sometimes the worst. But, filming with a pissed off Gavin was a hell of a lot worse. Throughout the entire GTA let’s play, he was just an angry mess. They were doing a racing map and every time Gavin crashed his car or his car flipped over, it was immediately followed with a loud ‘goddammit!’ All of the Achievement Hunters tried their hardest to not get in Gavin’s way. Poor Jeremy had accidentally knocked Gavin off the track and he was then met with “watch where you’re fucking going, you short piece of shit” he had snapped at him. 

“Hey, don’t fucking yell at him cause you can’t drive for shit both in this game and in real life” Michael defended the lad, his comment being followed by a series of oooos coming from the gents. 

“Oh, go to hell. You can’t drive either, you dumb prick” Gavin snapped back, as he rammed his car into Michael’s, throwing them both into last place.

“Fuck you, I can drive unlike your bitch ass. At least I have a license so that I can drive unlike you who has to have someone else bring your ass to work every goddamn day!” Michael retorted, spraying his own salt in Gavin’s direction.

A loud crack sounded in the air and Michael looked over and saw that Gavin had snapped his controller in half, the sides completely mangled. But what surprised Michael the most was the almost murderous glare that Gavin was giving him, his chest heaving with the angry puffs that the Brit was letting out. “Gav” Michael said softly, his demeanor changing. Gavin growled at him in that inhuman tone again and whipped his headphones off, practically slamming them on his keyboard before he grabbed his things and stormed out of the room muttering an ‘I’m going home’ and slamming the door loudly behind him. 

Everyone stared in silence as they watched Gavin leave before silently turning to look at one another. The tension still in the air, Geoff stopped recording and stood up. “Well, that was a thing. We’re just gonna stop for today and we’ll continue filming GTA tomorrow or whenever Gavin’s not fucking pissed off at the world” he announced. The men just all nodded in agreement before they stopped their recordings as well. 

“Sounds like a plan” Jack said as he stood up and stretched. “I’m going to Torchy’s, does anyone wanna come with me if they want something from there?” he asked.

“I’ll tag along with you” Michael announced. Jack nodded and walked out the office with Michael in tow, who glanced back at Gavin’s desk before sighing at the memory of his friend. Something was wrong with Gavin and Michael was going to figure it out soon. He missed his boi and he didn’t like him being so angry. 

“Don’t worry about him, Michael” Jack reassured patting his shoulder. “Gavin will be fine. He’s just having a bad day is all” he said as he led them toward the exit. 

Michael just nodded in silence. ‘Yeah, Gavin will be okay. He’s a big boy he can deal with whatever is bugging him’ he thought to himself as they walked to Jack’s car. ‘At least, I hope he can.’

\--------------------------

Unfortunately, the nagging feeling that something was wrong with his friend never went away. So, Michael thought of the best way to remedy Gavin’s bad mood: booze, games, and bois. He pulled up in front of Gavin’s house later that night at 9:00 at night. Stepping out of the car and grabbing the bag of alcohol, he glanced up at the sky noticing how big and bright the moon was. “Wow, the giant circle in the sky is shining bright tonight” he murmured before he closed and locked his car and walked up the sidewalk to Gavin’s front door.

Surprised to find it unlocked, Michael just smiled and shook his head. “Only this idiot would leave his door unlocked this late at night” he said as he just let himself in. Upon entering the British man’s home, Michael noticed how quiet it was. “Gav?” he shouted out, as he dropped the bag onto the couch. Hearing nothing, Michael began his trek up the stairs to the second floor. 

“Gavin, you up here?” he yelled again as he walked down the hall to Gavin’s room. Seeing that it was cracked open just a bit, Michael swallowed and opened the door feeling a weird feeling beginning to fill his body. Pushing the door he was relieved when his eyes landed on Gavin, but there was a problem: Gavin did not look well.

“Gavin!” Michael yelled and immediately went over to the man. Gavin’s body was currently tossing on his bed, his body shaking from head to toe, aching moans left Gavin’s mouth as if he were in immense pain and he looked like it with his face all pinched up, his forehead drenched in sweat. “Gavvy, are you okay, buddy?” Michael asked, trying to hide choke in his voice as he rubbed his hand up and down Gavin’s quivering arm.

The British man’s eyes slowly opened before they flew wide open as they stared at Michael. “Michael, you’re not supposed to be here. Go back home” Gavin gasped out and cringed as a sharp pain coursed through his entire body. Gavin didn’t want Michael here now of all times. Usually he was happy when Michael was over, but now considering the circumstances he was in at the moment, he did not want his friend in his room in his home with him.

Michael was taken back by the Brit’s demand for him to leave, but he just shook it off. “Gavin, you’ve been pissy all day and now you’re laying in bed looking sick as a dog. We need to take you to the hospital” Michael said as he tried to sit Gavin up, but flinched as Gavin growled at him again like he did earlier, this time it sounded more ferocious. 

“N-no Michael, I don’t need a doctor. Just leave me alone and go home. I need to be alone tonight” Gavin gasped out before wincing and curling into himself as more pain coursed through his body. The change was coming and Gavin needed to fight it off just a bit more while Michael was here. He did not want Michael to see what he was going to become.

Michael just huffed out in frustration before his resolve changed. “Fine. If you won’t let me take you to the hospital willingly, I’m just going to have to take you there by force” he stated. Ignoring the man’s pleas, Michael put his arms under Gavin’s shaking body and picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room.

Unfortunately for Michael, Gavin still had enough energy to fight back. “No, let me go, Michael! I don’t need the doctor, put me the fuck down!” Gavin complained as he started to fight against Michael’s hold. The older man just took it in stride, albeit with a bit of difficulty. Michael had reached the bottom of the stairs and was just about to make it past the kitchen when Gavin then suddenly resorted to biting him.

“Ouch, you fucker!” Michael yelled and accidentally dropped Gavin to the floor with a thud. The British man tried to crawl back towards the stairs, but then soon crumbled to the floor as the pain kept increasing. It was time. 

“Gav, come on. Let’s get you to the hospital” Michael said and walked over to Gavin. 

“Get away” Gavin growled out as his body began shaking even more now as he felt the change course through his body. He could feel his senses becoming more heightened.

Michael ignored the warning and continued advancing toward his friend, albeit a bit slower. “Gavin, we have to-” “I said GET AWAY FROM ME!” Gavin screamed and turned to face Michael before letting out snarls and growls as his body began to morph.

Michael gasped in horror as he watched his friend’s features change. He watched as two triangle ears sprout from the top of his head as well as a large tail sprout from his back. Michael watched as Gavin’s face elongated until it looked like a wolf’s muzzle, his teeth growing into sharp canines and his nails turn into razor sharp claws before turning into hand-like paws. He watched as Gavin’s clothes rip and shred as his body expanded in both width and height. Michael watched as brown fur that was the same shade of brown as Gavin’s usual hair begin to cover his entire body from his ears to his swishing tail. Gavin then let out a howl as his form was finally complete. 

Michael stood there shaking in fear as well as amazement as he stared at the tall creature that, although he knew it was Gavin, it was now this other being that now stood before him. “G-Gavin?” Michael breathed out almost silently. The beast cocked it’s ear and it laid it’s bright gold eyes on him and it growled loudly at him. It then stood on it’s hind legs at and looked to be around 7 feet tall and began stalking towards him. 

Michael took a step back and before he could think about running, the beast roared and jumped on him, knocking him flat on his back onto the hardwood floor his glasses skidding across the floor. Michael winced at the harsh contact but jolted when he heard the creature let out a loud snarl. The older man grew fearful as this hulking monster was now on top of him. Michael tried to sit up, but the wolf growled at him and shoved him back down onto the floor with a massive paw on his chest.

Michael looked up and let out a gasp as the wolf, er Gavin, was staring into his eyes. Michael worked up the courage and swallowed again. “G-Gavin, boi, it’s me, Michael” he said and Michael could see that spark of familiarity in Gavin’s eyes and he thought he had managed to get through to Gavin and tried to sit up again, but the beast roared in his face and held him back down. Gavin was in there, but the wolf was in control for now.

The beast then lowered it’s nose to the crook of Michael’s neck and the human grew worried that Gavin might eat him right then and there, but he then felt the air as Gavin began sniffing his neck. Michael lay there still as he let Gavin sniff the other side of his neck, jumping a bit as he felt it’s tongue softly lick his skin. The wolf growled at him before he continued to lick the flesh that was available to him until it growled again. 

The wolf then sank it’s claws into Michael’s shirt and began ripping it as if it were made of tissue paper. Michael gasped and tried to cover himself. “Gavin, what the hell are you-” his words were then interrupted as The wolf snarled loudly and sank it’s sharp teeth into Michael’s shoulder, the older man yelping and wincing as they broke the skin. Enough to make him bleed and leave a mark, but not enough to seriously injure him. Michael soon got the message: be still and I won’t kill you. He didn’t know if the message was from Gavin himself or the wolf, either way he understood. 

The wolf then released his bite from Michael, but then began softly lapping at the bloody teeth marks. Michael then watched as a twinkle formed in the wolf’s eyes. The beast pressed the tips of his claws into Michael’s chest and began dragging them painfully down, creating long scratches down to his stomach, Michael hissing in both pain and fear as blood began beading up and dribble down before the wolf then lapped at the scratches. The wolf/Gavin continued running his sharp claws over Michael’s body until scratches marred his entire torso, all tender but healing with the wolf’s saliva. Michael couldn’t believe this was happening. He almost felt like this was all a dream, that he could just wake up from. But every time he felt himself begin to imagine that this wasn’t the Gavin he knew, that Gavin wasn’t this giant werewolf, he would be dragged back to this moment of him being cut up by his best friend inside this wolf’s body. “Gavin” Michael breathed out.

The wolf cast his eyes up at him and that familiar spark came back, and Michael watched as it’s tail wagged softly. The two held that gaze for a bit until the wolf growled and sank it’s claws into Michael’s jeans, ripping them off easily. Michael blushed a beat red as he was bare to the wolf sans his boxers. He tried to move his hand to cover himself, but the beast wasn’t having it and caught Michael’s hand between it’s teeth. Michael gasped at the pain as his skin broke again. The wolf’s ears flattened a bit and released Michael’s hand before lapping away the blood. 

Things started getting weirder than they already were at this point when the wolf began licking Michael’s crotch. Michael ‘eeped’ and tried to close his legs but the beast growled at him and bit into his thigh. The wolf continued to lap at the front of boxers in slow sensual licks. Michael cursed and felt himself get hard, his erection tenting in his underwear at the fact that he was getting his dick licked by a wolf, even though Gavin himself was still in there somewhere. “You’re an ass, Gavin” Michael moaned out and he could have sworn he heard the wolf let out a gruff-like laugh. 

The wolf then bit into his boxers and shredded them until Michael’s entire body was laying there on the floor butt-naked under a werewolf. The beast/Gavin’s eyes lowered and growled lowly as his licks continued onto Michael’s bare cock, the Jersey man unable to hide the moans of pleasure as the large tongue lapped up and down his shaft and leaking tip. The wolf then sat up and Michael almost whined at the loss of contact. 

He looked up at the tall creature’s face but the wolf wasn’t looking at him. Michael followed Gavin-wolf’s gaze and his eyes widened as they caught sight to it swollen red penis that was erecting out of it’s sheath. Michael could see that it was much bigger and thicker than his normal sized dick. How in the world was this giant thing supposed to fit inside him?

Before Michael could think to even trying to get up and away from Gavin-wolf, the monster grabbed his waist in it’s clawed paws easily lifting him up and flipping him onto his stomach. Michael gasped and felt his face burn from embarrassment as he was on full display at the wolfman’s mercy. Michael tried to crawl away from Gavin, but the wolf growled menacingly and bit into his shoulder again. Michael whined at the pain before he then unwillingly relented and stayed in that position on his hands and knees. He knew what the wolf/Gavin wanted, so he might as well let him have it until Gavin turned back into his regular form. 

The wolf then released his bite from the man’s shoulder, his tongue lapping at the mark before the large muscle licked his way down the expense of Michael’s back, his claws once again delicately creating claw marks onto his back. Michael knew that the werewolf could easily kill him with just once swipe from it’s massive paws and claws that could easily cut through his skin like butter, but Michael could tell that it was holding himself back from seriously injuring him as if Gavin managed to make the connection to the monster that this thing he was cutting into was his friend, not his next meal.

The licks continued its journey until it reached the expanse of Michael’s ass. The Jersey man let out a squeak in embarrassment as the tongue run over his entrance and jolted away from the lick, but it was then followed by him cursing in pain as Gavin then growled and bit into his ass cheek, a warning for him to stay put. The werewolf’s tongue was unrelenting, licking his asshole over and over, the tip of its tongue digging past the rim with every wet pass. Michael couldn’t hide the moans that were spilling from his lips, feeling how loose his hole was becoming just a wet puffy ring of muscle. Michael then felt it’s massive paws spread his cheeks apart and Michael’s eyes rolled back as the wet muscle went deep inside his ass, feeling it lick around his walls.

“G-Gavin, fuck” Michael breathed out as he clawed the cold hardwood floor. Gavin just growled back at him in a seductive tone at the hearing of his name. That seemed to snap the wolf back to attention. It then removed its tongue from the glistening hole wet with the wolf’s saliva, Michael whining at the loss. Michael then gasped as he felt the werewolf mount him the creatures massive paws keeping him in place, yelping as the wolf sank its teeth into the back of his neck in a tight grip, not really breaking the skin, but just tight enough to keep him there. 

Michael then felt the wolf humping its hips towards his rear, the man gasping as he felt the slick head jab at his ass, missing its mark. Michael lurched forward with each failed attempt. “W-Wait, Gavin, I-I don’t know if we should” he pleaded a bit, but it was then met with a rumbling growl. Michael soon then felt the penis line up perfectly with his hole and he took in a deep breath and with a hard thrust, the wolf sank his cock all the way into Michael’s ass, letting out a pleasure-filled growl at the tightness of the hole.

Michael let out a choked, strangled moan as his hole was stretched all at once around the too big intrusion. He tried to will himself to relax his hole around the large length, but it was just so big. Michael cast a look under him and his eyes widened as he noticed that his stomach was bulging out just a bit. “Ffffuck, G-Gavin, it’s too big” Michael choked out. 

Gavin-wolf wasn’t even listening to him. Tightening his paw around Michael’s waist, the werewolf pulled back out till just the head was inside before plunging itself roughly back in, causing Michael to jerk forward, a choppy grunt leaving the lad’s lips. Almost immediately, the wolf began thrusting rapidly into the man fucking into Michael with abandon.

“H-Holy shit, Gav, f-fuck” Michael breathed out as the monstrous form that was Gavin pounded relentlessly into him, the filthy sound of the wolf’s heavy balls smacking lewdly against his ass and the slick noises of the beast’s cock thrusting repeatedly into the Jersey man’s hole, the beast letting out grunts and growls as he viciously fucked the human underneath him the need to breed coursing through the wolf’s body. Michael was letting out his own string of curses and moans as he unwillingly let the wolf have its brutal way with him. He could feel his his stomach protruding with each harsh thrust inside and he couldn’t help but groan in ecstasy at the bulging feeling in his gut. 

One hard thrust knocked Michael down onto his chest, Gavin-wolf’s penis accidentally sliding out of him. The beast growled and lined himself and shoved himself back into the hole resuming his thrusts. Michael gasped and let out a loud yell at how much deeper he was inside of him, the large shaft right up against his swollen prostate. “God, fuck. Right there, Gav” he panted out,his sweaty chest rubbing against the floor. Michael couldn’t believe this was happening so fast. Half an hour ago, he was upstairs with a sick looking Gavin. Now, he was underneath said man and currently getting his ass handed to him in the most glorious way possible. He had never been with anyone sexually and the fact that his first time was getting his ass fucked by his best friend who was currently trapped inside this huge wolfish monster was something that if he were to tell somebody, they would just call him crazy.

Gavin let out a loud roar as his thrusting became more erratic and desperate, going impossibly faster and even harder then before. Michael’s body rocked hard with each thrusts, moaning and whining as the wolf was literally giving him all it had, the repetitive sound of their hips slapping together loudly echoed around them. “Fucking Christ, God it’s so big!” Michael groaned out. 

Michael continued to lavish in the beast’s hard fucking until he felt something beginning to swell inside of him past his already stuffed rim. Michael was confused as to what this big swelling thing was until he realized it was the knot. Dogs have knots on their penises. But the problem was, he was already full the huge cock inside of him. 

“Gavin, wait! It’s too big it won’t fit” Michael tried to plead with the wolfman and tried to claw away from the massive thing that was still swelling with blood. The wolfman growled down at him before sinking his knife-like teeth into the back of his neck again. The wolf continued his now hard, but deep thrusts as his knot continued to inflate inside of the man’s ass. Michael was getting too full with the knot, even if it was rubbing against his prostate, it was getting too big and his ass was stretching too far to accommodate the large bulb. The wolf snarled as he thrust a few more times, then pulling the knot out a bit before slamming it back inside Michael’s ass and threw his head back and howled as he came inside the man underneath him. 

Michael groaned as the slick warmth filled his bowels, making his gut feel fuller than it already was. Michael looked under him and he watched as the bulge in his stomach grow larger as the wolf let out breathy grunts with each load after load filled him to the brim. The warm sensation of the hot cum was unbearable and Michael groaned in pleasure. The ecstasy of it all was all getting too much for his aching cock that hung between his legs. Michael rocked back onto the swollen knot, moaning as it was pressing down against his prostate. He then came with a loud moan as he came untouched, his cum splashing onto the floor beneath him.

Michael laid his body onto the floor as comfortably as he could as he waited for Gavin-wolf’s knot to go down. “God, Gavin” he panted out breathlessly. This time, the name seemed to finally get through to Gavin. Upon hearing his name, Gavin blinked the haze away from his eyes and looked around before they looked down and widened as they landed on the Jersey man’s back.

“M-Michael?” the beast gruffed out as best as it could. Michael opened his own eyes and turned as best as he could to look back at Gavin and was shocked as they returned from an amber gold to the Brit’s normal blue-green eyes. “Gavin, my boi” Michael sighed with relief as the wolf finally recognized him. 

Gavin’s ears then flattened before he let out a series of whimpers as he began giving the lad the gentlest of licks to the marks he left on him. “I-I’m sorry, M-Michael” Gavin whimpered out, shame and guilt coursing through his body for what he had done to his best friend. The knowledge that he had forced Michael to mate with him was tearing at him from the inside. 

After a few minutes, Gavin’s knot eventually went down enough for him to pull it out of his friend. “This might hurt a little” Gavin murmured and Michael nodded as he prepared himself. Michael hissed as the massive length was slowly removed from his sore bottom, feeling his stomach return to it’s normal shape albeit the loads of cum that was still inside him. As soon as the large head was finally out, all of Gavin’s semen came gushing out of his hole, Michael shivered as the warm spunk ran down the back of his thighs and pool under him onto the floor. Michael then sighed and winced as his sore muscles clenched around nothing, the bulge in his stomach now completely gone leaving behind a dull ache. He then weakly turned over onto his side and noticed how far back Gavin was now, his ears still pressing down against his skull.

“I’m sorry, Michael” the beast murmured out. Michael gently smiled back at the creature. “It’s fine, Gav. Do you think you could turn back for me, please?” Michael asked softly. Gavin nodded and closed his and concentrated. Michael smiled as he watched the wolfish features vanished, his fur disappearing from his body in place of Gavin’s tan skin his long tail disappearing as well. He watched as Gavin’s body returned back to his normal height and his normal skinny frame. He watched as his large paws return back to his normal hands and feet, claws retracting back before they shifted back to human nails and his sharp canines returned to his human teeth. Michael then finally watched as the two wolf ears left the top of his head in exchange for human ones on the sides of his head. Michael sighed as his boy was finally back. It was then that he noticed that Gavin was just as naked as he was, but he didn’t care. He was more focused on having his best friend back to really care.

“My boi, you’re back, Gavvy” Michael congratulated. Gavin opened his eyes and Michael was shocked at the heart wrenching look in the Brit’s glistening eyes as if he was about to cry for hurting his friend. “Gav, it’s okay. I’m not mad, it’s alright” he reassured gently. Gavin didn’t say anything at all, except letting out soft whimpers. Wordlessly, Gavin stood up on shaky legs and walked over to his friend. He then bent down and picked him up in his surprisingly strong arms before carrying him up the stairs to the bathroom. Michael pressed his face against the side of Gavin’s quivering cheek, gently pressing tender kisses to his cheek and murmuring gentle words to ease the British man’s worries. Gavin sucked in a breath and pressed his own trembling lips to Michael’s forehead in an apologetic kiss. 

They made it into the bathroom, Michael flipping the light on. Gavin then slowly sat him down onto the toilet and went over to the tub and turned the water on to a warm setting. He looked over at Michael and the older lad just gave him a gentle smile and softly placed his hand against the Brit’s face, the young lad leaning into his warm palm. “Gavvy, it’s alright, boy. I’m okay, I’m alright. I promise, I’m not mad at you. I know you didn’t mean to” he murmured, affection heavy in his voice that Gavin knew he didn’t deserve. 

Gavin then silently went to turn the water off, the water at a decent level for his boy. He picked Michael up again and slowly eased him down into the tub. Michael sighed as his body relaxed into the warm water that lapped around his body. He sat there for a bit, enjoying the feeling of sore ass finally being relieved. He then watched as Gavin take the wash cloth and lather it with soap before he began running it over his body starting with his back. Michael closed his eyes and sighed as he let his body relax and focus on the delightful sensation of the gentle touches.

“Gavvy” Michael whispered out loud, his body melting along with each touch to his aching body. He took the man’s soapy hand pressed it against his cheek, turning to press a kiss into his wrist. “My lovely Gavin” Michael murmured. He could tell that his body was still on cloud 9 after the encounter he had with Gavin-wolf, his mind still in the lustful haze although he was coming out of it slowly each time he looked into the British lad’s sad eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Michael” Gavin choked out as the tears he was holding back finally spilled over. “I’m so sorry. I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry” he kept apologizing over and over again as the memories of what he had done to Michael came back to him. Michael brought the young lad’s head into the crook of his neck, gently shushing the sobbing Brit and rubbing his shaking back, repeatedly telling him that it was okay.

Michael held Gavin for a while letting him cry on until Gavin’s crying eventually stopped, being reduced to him sniffling. Feeling that the older lad was clean enough, he then pulled the drain plug up and made to lift him up again, but Michael stopped him with a playful push. “I can stand, Gav” Michael reassured as he slowly stood up on his own, his legs a bit wobbly but he managed to step out of the bathtub while Gavin held his hands and handed him a towel. Gavin looked over the Jersey’s body as Michael dried himself off, sighing with regret at the scratches that lined his chest and torso. 

“I hurt you” he murmured brokenly, a tear rolling down his face. Michael dropped the towel and stepped forward and cupped his cheek again, his thumb brushing away tear. “Gav, look at me” he coaxed gently. He watched the lad’s apologetic eyes swivel up to look at him. “You didn’t mean to, Gavin. It’s not your fault. You didn’t hurt me. The wolf did this, not you” he tried to put him at ease. “But it was still me, Michael” Gavin choked out again and Michael gasped at the at the despair in his eyes.

Before the older lad could say anything, Gavin gently took his hand and led him out of the bathroom, Michael limping behind him as they walked across the hall to Gavin’s bedroom and sat him down unto his bed. Dropping his hand silently, the lanky man walked over to his dresser and pulled an extra pair of clothes for Michael that had accidentally left over and handed them over to Michael before he wordlessly put his own clothes on. Michael glanced over at the time and saw that it was almost 1 in the morning.

“Time for bed” he announced as he got under Gavin’s covers and nestled into the pillow. When Gavin didn’t come to bed himself, Michael opened his eyes just in time to see Gavin almost leaving his room. “Gav, where you going, boi?” he asked curiously. The British man stopped and turned around to face him, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I thought that you might’ve wanted to sleep alone after...that” Gavin mumbled almost quietly, but Michael heard him. 

“Gavin, it’s your bed. If anything, I should be the one sleeping on the couch, not you” Michael offered. He reached his arms out to his friend, his hands making a grabbing motion. “Come on, Gavvers. Come to me. I wanna cuddle my boy” he tempted.

Gavin cast a look behind him towards the living room before he sighed reluctantly. He turned the light off and walked to the other side of the bed. He paused for a minute, still unsure as to if Michael was still okay with him being this close to him after Gavin had essentially raped him. After all, any smart person wouldn’t want to sleep next to their rapists. But, Michael just laid on his side facing him, his arm still outreached to him. “Please, Gavvy? Won’t you lay in bed with me?” Michael pleaded again. His resolve crumbling, Gavin lifted up the covers and slid into bed next to his friend before he was immediately swaddled into Michael’s loving arms.

“There’s my Gavvy” he whispered tenderly bringing him closer to his chest, pressing sweet kisses to his forehead. Gavin was so confused by the amount of love that Michael poured into each one of the gentle pecks. The gentle fingers that were running through his hair, the soft lips that were pressing kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead, and the sweet tender words that Michael was murmuring to him. He didn’t deserve any of the affection, but he was oh so grateful that Michael was such a forgiving person and Gavin was so happy to be able to call him his best friend.

“So” Michael said suddenly breaking the silence between them. “Was this why you were so angry today?” Gavin frowned a bit and guiltily nodded, remembering the fact that not only had he punched Geoff, he had also manage to go off on poor Jeremy. “I-I didn’t mean to” he murmured, feeling grief begin to prickle up in his voice. 

“I know you didn’t mean to, Gavvy. It’s okay” Michael reassured, rubbing the lad’s back. “Do you wanna tell me how you are able to turn into a werewolf?” he asked and felt Gavin tense up a bit. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You can tell me later, okay?” Michael didn’t understand why he was so understanding at the fact that his best friend was a fucking werewolf. Any other person would be freaked the fuck out. Not Michael, though. It didn’t really matter to him that his boy was a mythical creature. He would always still be Gavin to him.

Gavin felt his eyes droop and he yawned as sleep was soon overcoming him. Michael laughed silently and kissed the top of his head yawning himself. “Get some sleep, Gav. I’ll call Geoff in the morning and tell him that we’re not coming in” he mentioned. Gavin nodded and snuggled his face into Michael’s chest. He was just about to fall asleep when a thought crossed his head.

“H-Hey, Michael” Gavin quipped up just as Michael was closing his eyes. “Yeah?” Michael replied sleepily. “Please don’t tell anyone, okay?” the Brit pleaded. Now that Michael had found out his secret, it was best that he reminded Michael that his identity was still a secret. The Jersey man just nodded and kissed Gavin’s head again. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me” he promised. The young lad smiled and reached his lips up and gently pecking the underside of Michael’s jaw. “Thanks, boi” he whispered before tucking his face into Michael’s neck and let sleep take him. The older lad chuckled softly as he tightened his hold around Gavin protectively. “My Gavin. My boi” he murmured as he fell asleep right along with the Brit.


End file.
